


Revelation

by Vealin



Category: DCEU
Genre: Justice Lord - Freeform, M/M, Superman/Batman comics - Freeform, The Dark Knight - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 因为他战胜了正义和邪恶，所以他是不义





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song No Light, No Light

A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
——No Light, No Light

………………………………………………………………………2018.2.6修改线……………………………………………………………………………………

（一）

“克拉克。”

白领主停滞了一下，在他转身的几秒钟内整个世界的白噪声被无限倍放大，像欲袭的风暴夹着海浪和残云席卷过世界。膨胀的血管，加速的血流和肾上腺素，他闭上眼睛都能感知到一切，还有那只僵滞的手，在放弃和伸出之间挣扎着颤抖着。

卡尔转过了身来，每一个最细微的扭转都似千斤的重物压制在他身上，然后，一霎时向上的吸力将他的披风伸展到天际，在风暴中白得刺眼，黑得纵深。

他的眉眼先接触到了时间的开端，低抿的唇，微皱的眉，那道蓝绿色的目光凝住了周围的空气，被这道目光凌虐的人再也不能承受哪怕一秒这目光了，他的理智并着情感在撕咬，他的心和内脏如炭火般焚烧。

世界恢复了可怖的荒凉又残暴的景象。

最后的飞升带起四周的尘土，光明之子悬停在黑夜守护者四周的漩涡中。过了可能有风暴席卷而过的时间那么久，沉默在他们之间渐行渐远，直到一方回到天上，一方依旧在地上，不在同一片阳光下。

（二）

舆论起先是试探性的，几天来陆陆续续的报道标题无外乎 “哥谭上空的时空裂口已恢复，正义领主在何方？” “超人是否在修补时空裂缝时遭遇不测？”。媒体的质问像投入大海的石头得不到落地的回响，起先的沉默中悄悄孕育起不一样的东西。  
渐渐地——那变化几乎是瞬间落成，只是外表皮被控制着扒得很慢——经验丰富的新闻工作者开始嗅到不一样的铜铁味道，哐啷哐啷地落出水面，还有巨变前的宁静在发酵。  
晚上路灯下多起了窜动的影子，低声的私语夹杂着诅咒、粗话和诡秘的笑容。静滞的黑影里有欢呼声，甚至比当年黑帮在街道上肆意横行时更恣意——再没有白色政权和多管事的外星人飞在大家头上没个小心就会被烧脑。后来他成了饭桌上被调侃的轶事， 功绩与伟业， 专制与暴政，使用起过去时就总让人消减它的实在性，唯有他的名字在习惯性的口语和手势中保留着不能提名的分量。

有一天那个也会消失，如同他不曾存在过。

各地的犯罪率略有攀升，但在可控范围内；大街上的游行和暴动在某种程度上也是必要的，这已比交战换来的政权更替好得多。布鲁斯关掉了瞭望塔的全球卫星影像，宇宙又恢复了它的肃静。

 

“可是我们如何平息各地的叛乱？它们就像野草，春风吹又生。”

套着针织毛衣的男人啜了一口浓郁的咖啡，眺望着无尽的玉米地和金色的麦子。

“人们需要时间来接受改变，我有耐心。”克拉克的脸上有些与环境不相符的奕奕神色，“一代人之后他们就能更加清晰地认识到我们的前瞻性和正确性了。”

可惜了，可惜这一代人还没死完，下一代人还没长成，曾经的神垮了台。没有了绝对力量的超人领主的存在，正义领主同盟就什么都不是。

布鲁斯打开最后一架航天飞机的舱门。解决的方案？他已经知道答案了。

“请再次确认是否永久性关闭瞭望塔？”

“是。”

“请再次出示限权。”

“001 Batman ”

“指令修改成功。”

布鲁斯几乎是叹息着说出那两个音节，他被弹射轨道送出六边形的发射台，蔚蓝的母星接住了他。

 

由下而上的观念转变让各国恢复政权变得容易得多，到处都在要求着大选，他只需要稍稍给他们一个助推，其余的发展大可让人类社会自行调整。

韦恩集团在短暂的经济瘫痪之后迅速崛起，作为经济市场的引领者，不然而喻地，也是政治的操纵者。

希望所有人都还记得曾经的日子是如何运作的，他需要一点点地把它拼凑起来。

他很忙很累，年迈的管家已经力不从心了，罗宾们长大了也有自己的事业。那天黛安娜穿上第一次踏出天堂岛时的戎装，像一位真正失望的神祗，驾着长羽翼的白马飞离了人间。亚瑟潜回亚特兰蒂斯后，再也没有从海底排开的巨浪，布鲁斯承认他曾在实时卫星监控中有那么一丝期望看到他的身影。也只有巴里偶尔借着神速力来蝙蝠洞或者瞭望塔来看望他一下，带一杯热气腾腾的吉斯特咖啡，“嘿，老蝙蝠，今天也早点睡吧。”

巴里想拍一拍他的肩，经过对于神速力者来说及其漫长的犹豫之后，拍肩膀这个动作变成了沉重的告慰。

“......”他们都有些尴尬，最后就拿一道红色闪电当收场白。

布鲁斯很难不注意到换下制服的闪电侠依旧年轻，他想起自己今年眼角又加深的几道皱纹，如何的精细的保养也无法停滞凡人的衰老，更不用说像他这样成天埋没在数据堆里。每一次操纵国际峰会，白发都在向两鬓退去。他扶额望向浩瀚的星空，澎湃的回响在星星之间传唱，就像布鲁斯他也听得见一样。

如今他在世界的权利之巅独自一人，那座巴别塔失去了领主的威恃只剩下纸做的骨架。

恢复世界秩序之时就是蝙蝠侠退隐之日，布鲁斯这么告诉着自己。一切都按他的计划发展，一切都在意料之中，但有什么东西被抽走了。

他不敢细想，之求尽人事之所能。

 

（三）

蝙蝠侠成了最后一个出现在大众视线里出现的领主，然后从某一天开始他也消失了。

人们对他们的态度是莫名的疏离和冷淡，难以否认他们对地球和人类的贡献，但是行使的手段毫无疑问地践踏了大多数人的自尊心，以至于大家都想极力忘掉他们的存在，借此无论是正义联盟还是正义领主都被快得可怕的时间之轮碾压了过去，想要被忘记的东西在群众中就容易被忘记。

那些被塞进疗养院的罪犯被当做领主滥用酷刑最活生生的罪证，他们被供养了起来，心理医生、律师、记者、脱口秀主持人，甚至政客，围着他们团团转。布鲁斯实在是觉得这就像一场滑稽戏。看到小丑在今夜秀上呆滞地坐着任主持人调侃，他回答得货真价实地纯良无害，布鲁斯有说不出的恶心。小丑脸上扭曲的疤隔着屏幕也冲他笑。

他封起了蝙蝠洞，让它们也去安息。可能小丑说的没错，没有他也就没有蝙蝠侠。他是原始而疯狂的不可控之力，好人的存在需要罪恶给他们奠基。如今人们失去了这些，一把把愤怒和悲伤撩开，留下的放浪形骸的笑声......淹没在笑声的海洋里.....越听越令人心里发毛，那个绿头发的、咧着吓人的红嘴的小丑从来没有离开过。

“据说您杀过的人几卡车也装不完是吗？”

“准确地说是508个人。我想这需要四辆载重8吨的卡车，那种大——卡车。”

他透过电视看到那些笑的合不拢嘴的男人女人还有孩子们，熟悉的厌恶、恶心与愤怒从他心底搅起，愤怒地关掉了电视机。

 

（四）

“在这个新的纪年中，我们韦恩基金会依旧会补助贫困儿童的生活和教育支出，并且加大社会医疗救助的投入，能为这个城市的建设做贡献是我的荣幸，也是我们有能力为新时代建设作贡献的人应该承担起的责任。”

布鲁斯韦恩又回归大众视线了。他的复出比任何一次都低调得多，有人说是这几年的“动乱”让这个公子哥儿觉悟了，从此抛开名模，热衷公益慈善。

他在韦恩集团的嘉年华上优雅地致辞，敬酒，然后转身离去，像是前半生的动荡褪去了他一身的繁华，悄然划入暮色中。五点钟哥谭的黄昏里，他喝着苦咖啡走在桦叶纷纷而落的街道上，一个安静、祥和，美丽又富饶的城市。夕阳沉沉地坠在地平线上。

 

“飞翔在城市的上空的时候，美丽的地平线尽收眼底，说起来也怪，那总让我想到我的家乡。[1]”他和布鲁斯挨得很近，坐在夕阳下的废墟上几乎是搂着他，这个高度掉下去人类必死无疑。飞扬的黄土和异域风情的古堡让这一切都像在西班牙殖民时期的传说中娓娓道来。

他的声音中有向往和追思，几近粉色的余晖给沉浸在过去的他罩上了暧昧的光圈。“我还记得爸爸总在这时候提醒我去干活，北面有一望无际的麦田......当微风吹起，我就能看到它们在平线上绵延不绝，像金色的波涛，永远起伏翻滚下去。”[1]

坐在他身边的布鲁斯没有说一句话，只是摘下了头盔跟他望着同一个方向的太阳。他看上去累极了，正义领主联盟成立之后交托到蝙蝠侠身上的任务一下子堆积如山，世界各地总有起义要平定，事情多的像永远做不完似的。

但是那些日子——从汗水中捞过的日子，他感到了欣慰和宽慰。超人的做法虽然强硬了一些，但为了做出改变总会有牺牲，他比谁都更清楚这一点。况且他们都有了奋斗的目标，坚信着为了创造更美好的世界而努力，没什么比在一个善良正义并且强有力的领导者的统治下，更有希望改善世界了。

布鲁斯回想起那段时光，他们都太年轻气盛。

“来吧，布鲁斯，再坐上来一些。”克拉克把自己的白披风铺在城墙的壁垒上，然后把他抱过来，后者低哼了一声也没有拒绝。

他用手轻轻拂去布鲁斯脸上的灰，笑着说那有干草的味道。

明明是硝烟的味道。

他却将自己沉迷在这风中。

“布鲁斯你知道吗，最美的不是太阳，是风。”

就好像，无形无影的风是他的力量之源。

Anima

他说的是灵魂。[2]

 

（五）

无论在成为蝙蝠侠之前还是此后恍恍已逝的几十年岁月中，无论在成为唯一的普通人类领主时还是他亲手策划了时空裂缝事件，并且在超人进入裂罅之后亲手关闭隧道之后，在他一生中没有一个时期更让他迷茫，却又能放下面具做自己了。

亲爱的克拉克，这是你给我最大的礼物。在你生前我不能，在视你为敌时我亦不能；唯有你离开后，在留下一个干净的多的世界之后，我才像自己。

一个其实孤独、敏感又拼了命地坚强的布鲁斯。这个布鲁唯独不会将“死后”与超人联系在一起，他依旧把氪石放在床头柜里。

今年的冬天来得格外冷，他站在三十年前与瑞秋告别的窗口，来来往往的黑色雨伞又一次重现。

都走了，走了也罢。瑞秋、阿福，两个见证了他一生的人都已埋进土，甚至有一个没留下一片骨头可以埋葬。阿福和父母葬在一起，如今他也有机会跟他们一起安眠在那里，只是时间问题。但布鲁斯扪心自问，安眠对他来说还有没有可能？

布鲁斯的生活越发简单了起来，一个人住在韦恩庄园有太多的寂寞和回忆来折磨他，索性有一天他搬到了自己的顶层公寓，晚上读书看报，白天在最与世无争的地方跟自己心爱的人说说话，扫去他们墓前的落叶，换上一束应季的鲜花。世上唯有那里的空气最纯净，让他想起儿时的童话，关于小精灵和魔法的故事，恶龙和宝藏的传说，露水在永志花上洒下，也像星光。

许是因为寂寞，英雄本不该垂暮——虽然布鲁斯的年纪还远远没到暮年——没什么比用尽自己颓颓老矣的心去忆昔日的峥嵘岁月和曾经的风起云涌更让人黯然神伤了。

他曾站得太高，见过太璀璨与最凶恶的东西，如今站在地上反而让他感觉不真实，同时永远有两个恶魔在追逐他。死亡和罪孽，他都沾上了。

飞的太高的鸟儿已经回不到地面上了，地面对于它们意味着没落和死亡。

 

（六）

他们的第一次争吵爆发在一起令人啼笑皆非的命案之后，“我们做这一切都是了建立更好的世界，布鲁斯，你是最明白这个的人。”

一个不知道是头脑发热还是过于天真的理想主义者为“维护人权”，在国会大厦上跳了下去，借此痛斥正义领主的集权统治，而那时候超人正好在另一个半球解决安保纠纷。超人并不能完美解决所有事，比如，跟时间赛跑的输赢。那个人就这样摔了下去，毫无悬念地摔成了肉泥。他披着美国国旗，正义领主的标志被画在中央，涂上黑色的叉。

摄像机拍下了赶来的超人，摄像师冒着生命危险记录下他和那具面目全非的尸体。

看，这就是所谓的美好新世界。就像一则露骨的讽刺一样让人唾弃。然后超人必然地站在了国际舆论的风口浪尖上。

人类看不到我们为他们做的好的方面。

他们宁愿保护那些早该死的罪犯，也不能接受我给他们做脑叶切断手术，哪怕按照他们的法律也会给他们上一发子弹，我的做法难道没有更“人道”吗？

他们反抗我为了所谓的权利和自由，在他们的制度之下正义多少次被践踏，法律并不能保证恶人受到应有的惩罚。权利和自由又怎么能从真正得以实现？

我从来没有从他们那里谋取一点私利，怀着善的目的却总被人类所仇视。

超人很不耐烦，换来的是蝙蝠侠的沉默，死寂一样的冰冷，卡尔不怕冷，但是他怕心痛。

“因为人类远远比你想象得复杂。”

人类也远没有你期望中的优秀，他们中的大多数眼界狭隘，为了排除异己可以做到令人发指的地步；他们的自尊容不得一个非人类的存在来统治他们；他们就是愿意按自己的道路弯弯曲曲地徘徊前进，这是他们的历史。

还有，因为你是至善的存在，以至于人类容不下你。你太过明亮，让在地底的人的目光难以承受，像利剑一样伤害了他们的眼和心，所以他们仇视你。  
你是强者，但这个世界却不一定需要这样的伟大者。

你可知道强者只顾推着我们向前，致使弱者无法坚持，我们终会死在他们手里。  
正是由于他们的至善，由于只有他们能做的事才使许多弱者、不稳定者、成长者和理想者走向毁灭，因此伟大者是有害的。  
当他们的至善只被那些失去理智和自我的人所接受，像饮烈酒一样将其喝光，走上错路，跌得支离破碎，此时伟大者一味地是毒药。[3]

他们之间只有越来越多的沉默，空白的对话像场拉锯战一样撕裂所有人的神经。布鲁斯没有说出这些，与其说他认为超人明白，不如说面对这个永恒的难题蝙蝠侠也在等超人作抉择。

卡尔选择了天平的另一端，他走的每一步都越来越容易，他的束缚越来越少。人们都说那时起超人变了，那才是“领主超人”，暴力、极端，崇尚权力，几乎对所有人的态度都变得那么可怕，没有人知道下一秒他会不会皱起眉头，接着用滚烫的热视线将反对他的人烧成两瓣。曾经的世界最佳拍档总是刻意回避对方，没有言语上的辱没，卡尔只是带来了他的愤怒与不屑。他的危险与日俱增，一同增长趋附的还要他的威严。他的冷嘲热讽之间似乎总是在说：灰蝙蝠？脆弱渺小的人类，由人类可怜的价值观堆积成老顽固。蝙蝠侠用沉默收下了这一切。

在东方太阳升起的地方，世界都为他白色的披风战栗。

也就是那时起，布鲁斯计算着下一回时空裂缝出现的时间和地点。

 

（七）

现在这就是你想要的世界不是吗？地球和平，人权也得到恢复，像极了旧时光里的梦想——一个更好的世界。

到底是也不是？

还是你拉着世界陪你圆自己的梦，一个属于旧时光的虚假的世界？

他想回到十岁以前，父母陪他去郊外踏青的日子，想回到那片永远温暖的农场，想回到阿福每天叫他起床的日子。世界上再也没没有那些温暖、干燥、香甜的味道了。

已经没有什么东西能使他快乐，他只是坐等着让一切变坏。

况且世界已经改变，再难翻覆到过去。他在为重圆旧梦而战斗时失去了自己的过去，于是梦一层层叠加再也醒不来、打不破。人是无根亦无翼之物，深入不了地心，一辈子安根在一处，只坚守着爱恋着一方天地；也不能振翅高飞，远离大地飞向太阳。行走在贫瘠又荒凉的大地上，分分秒秒受着离别的痛和泥潭的熏臭，爱与恨都是他的悲剧。

最好是不要降生，次一点的是立即死去。[4]

他想在家族墓地里给克拉克也添一块地，这可好让他感到实在一些，每天的下午茶多了一位餐伴。

 

（八）

普通人的生活给他从前难以想象的休闲时间，他终于有机会就像社会爱心人士一样去看望韦恩基金名下的孤儿院里的孩子们。布鲁斯在他们年轻的脸上看到笑容，那些终归能给他一丝丝的安慰。他也在其中看到了像极了曾经的自己伪装出的面具，苦涩而严肃的欢笑，合影时攥着拳头的笑容。世事变迁这一条却永远改不了。

“你知道超人在哪里吗？”

那个叫赛斯的男孩不过十四五岁的样子，在他一进门的时候就拉住了他，把他带去空旷的操场上。

“为什么这么问？”

说实话，布鲁斯被男孩的问题惊到了，他没想到时隔那么多年，这个隐藏在伤疤之下的问题被一个孩子提了出来。

“我知道你认识他，在他救下我的时候，我看到你就在一边，你的头盔有一半破了。”

“我一进门就认出你了，韦恩先生。但我从来没有跟别人说过。”

在男孩的提醒下，布鲁斯终于想起那场事故，那是卡尔在世界上的最后一年，奈何岛大面积失火。一场蓄意策划的意外事故，实施者故意选择哥谭最敏感的地点引开领主的视线。那个人早已被处极刑，死罪在领主统治的后期是多么稀松平常。他的计划没有成功，他和卡尔在炸弹爆炸前解决了它，这于卡尔来说不过是大大小小的叛乱和犯罪中毫不起眼的一桩。当他们回到奈何岛时救援队已经完成了搜救控制了火势。但领主超人突然听到了什么，几秒种后他将一个孩子从炭火堆中抱了出来。

——这甚至弄脏了领主的不可沾染的白披风！

整个救援队都陷入了恐慌，他们不知道得用什么来还渎职和失误。焦炭在白色织物上留下的污迹让他们几乎失了神。

出乎意料地，领主只是瞪了他们几秒——那足以让他们跪下求饶了。

布鲁斯接过那个孩子，他被烟呛得厉害，火光映着他天蓝色的眸子，烟熏得他流泪，布鲁斯简直为他眼神的明澈感动，他明白了卡尔救下这个孩子的原因。

 

“求你告诉我他都还好吧。人们都说他死了，可超人是不会死的对吗？”他期待的眼神中泪水简直要落下来了。

他是世界上最后几个称他为“超人”的人。

“......”

布鲁斯一时语塞，他想不出来可以说什么。

告诉这个孩子是他这个超人的最佳拍档一手策划的阴谋，亲自把他送上时空裂罅好让他修补裂缝来拯救世界，然后自己关上他回家的门吗？

不，孩子需要一个英雄的梦，不是像他这样破灭的灵魂。蝙蝠侠犹豫了，再一次，他想等他们作抉择。

“那你希望他怎样？”

“我希望他回来，他一定会回来。”

“可是他组建的政府......一度让很多人不满......人们选择流放他。”

布鲁斯从赛斯的眼神里看到了另一个理想主义者的诞生。

“他是我知道的最善良的人了。”

善良这个字眼戳痛了他。布鲁斯只得用沉默伪装自己。

“他是。”

他们曾经追求正义，从未追求过善良。

布鲁斯从来认为克拉克远比他们中的任何一个都更强大、更优秀，从未怀疑过他的善良。可是善良不一定为人接受。

他的追求极端正义，便是不义。

他站在了人类之上，举起他的手，说：我将降恩惠于你们。

他战胜了正义和邪恶，因此被世界打倒在地。

正义者只求胜过异类，不求胜过同类，而非正义者则想战胜一切同类和异类。[5]

在他站在人类之上那刻他已经注定失败了，那刻搏动的氪星心脏如何去理解人类千百年来沉积下来的价值观：

正义的本质介于最好和最坏之间。[5]

从来就不存在那个男孩心中的绝对正义，他被自己的梦想打倒在地。

相比克拉克失败的梦，蝙蝠侠不杀人，这个原则难道没有默许更多无辜的人丧命吗？

布鲁斯有些不愿意承认的是：说到底克拉克为人类付出了一切，而布鲁斯你呢，为了自己的道德信仰，远远没有做到“一切”——哪怕成为“不义”。

谁手上的血都没有更少，他们都是该死去的人。

 

（九）

 

布鲁斯真的很怀念曾经仰望星空的日子，过去的争执和嫌隙都被磨去了，每一次回想起克拉克的声音都让他心碎。每一天他都觉得克拉克离他更近了，他也走在向着死亡的边缘；每一天克拉克都更远了，他更伟大的存在应该飞得越来越高。他本就是星星，被预定在星星的轨道上，黑暗与他无干。时代的不幸应当远离他，人们的痛斥并不真实，他的同情才是罪孽。布鲁斯却有一些为自己的想法吓到。

新人被吓出会议厅，联盟的的紧张程度一触即发，宣布会议结束的那刻，大家如释重负。这类例行会议简直是种折磨，能走的不会多待一秒，所有人之中，只有蝙蝠侠在整理会议文件，大厅里还有超人令人神经发疼地踱步。

当他将最后一张纸叠好，卡尔的声音在他耳边响起。

“Stay with me.”

像来自遥远的过去的呼唤，不过几年而已。

他们都走了，只有你了不是吗？

不要离开

留下来陪我

那是孤独绝望的声音，可时蝙蝠侠选择将自己的心收在铅盒里。

手中的活只停下了零点几秒，布鲁斯只是摆着头笑了笑，装作若无其事地继续整理自己的文件。

蝙蝠侠已经没有退路了，他不能给他哪怕是临别的拥抱，那只会让他下不了手。

（十）

他在春的阳光下仿佛补完了前半生欠下的觉。

躺在全景玻璃顶的高层公寓里，阳光晃晃地落在他的脸上和身上，没有一丝一毫的缺陷和阴影。

那些日光都回溯到一个人身上。他就是有这样的魔力，让失去他的人无限怀念。

这灿如永世的白昼，狂乱的精神，就像——克拉克临走前的眼神，他一遍遍临摹过那个眼神，越发觉得那是一种悲悯和不舍。从眉梢到眼角，他目光里的血和利刃都不见了。蓝绿色的眼眸中，把千万年来大海的汹涌起伏和日光的狂乱扯碎了，在他静谧的暴力中他的世界归于混沌。

他在地上看着他走向风暴，从那侧脸似乎看到克拉克的嘴型在说：

“Farewell, Bruce. ”祝你一切安好，布鲁斯。

他伸出手试图抓住他披风一角。却已经来不及了。

那是你思念成疾的后果，回忆的不真实。因为思念过去，怀念过去，发现自己做的一切都是虚无，从而精神孱弱。

他站在巴别塔上看着克拉克离去，他在恐慌、暴动、鲜花、掌声下站在世界之巅峰。

他有的是残破的余生安静地回想他们共事的日子，回忆过往的每一天。夜里空空荡荡的床越发令他失眠，酒精和药物都起不了作用。

 

黑夜都变成了灰色，模糊不清的颜色。

 

他再也不知道何为正义何为不义了，到底谁是那个虚假的谎言，还是一切都不过淹没在无稽的玩笑中。

他自嘲一身的伤，它们还未将他打败，他却想将自己的生命扼杀——他作为布鲁斯韦恩在世上的价值已经少的可怜了。

 

（十一）

布鲁斯被归家的小鸟拖去舞会，自从他退隐以来脾气就固执得不可思议，阿福死后就更甚。可是布鲁斯有时候也顺从得让人难以相信，他像变了个人似的，对孩子们几乎百依百顺。

音乐从容不迫地奏起，舞池里的年轻男女让他感到无所适从。他拒绝了有意与他共舞的女士，当她们的裙边擦过他，鲜花的香勾起他年轻时的回忆，绯靡的香气依旧摄心入骨。

“布鲁斯，这是我从开勒普B14带回来的花。”“唔......虽然它们看起来并不像花，但是它们真的很可爱，它们的味道会让你终身难忘的。”

“我希望有一天，我们的后代子孙足够强大，可以替我们肩负起这个世界的责任。到时候你愿意搬到孤独堡垒来吗？”

他还是开蝙蝠战机去北极了。

“如果有一天，我威胁到世界了，我是说，我已经不再是那个农场小子了，变成了某个可怕的疯子或者暴君。你是我世界上最信任的人。杀死我。你用这块氪石可以做到。”

那块石头至今还在他床头柜里。他不是防范着某个威胁的到来，而是借此让自己觉得克拉克还会回来——就好像八年前的事从未发生。

 

“欢迎回家，韦恩主人。”就连她的声音都带上了沧桑的岁月感。

蓝水晶和黄水晶在布鲁斯面前变幻成了超人的模样。

 

堡垒的电子显示屏上突然出现了一份视频开始自动播放。

那个穿白制服的超人眼神飘向某处，许久许久没有丝毫动静，最终，他还是开口了：

“当你看到这些时，我多半已不在人世，我必然辜负了你和大家的期望......我们在正义的道路上做出了不同的选择，无论你我的正义谁将留存下去，我都该离开这个世界......  
我一直并且永远相信你的选择，而你不必为此承担责任，离开是我细思斟酌之后的决定。”布鲁斯相信自己在屏幕上看到了克拉克眼睛中的血丝，它们是那么痛。

 

“我对你的伤害......我的歉意永远填补不了那些在你心中留下的空洞。我没有资格对你说那三个字，成为你的朋友已是我毕生的荣幸......”

布鲁斯忍不住抚过他晶莹剔透的冰凉的脸庞，终于失声哭了出来。看着那个男人在屏幕前克制冷静的叙述，泪水大滴大滴地落在捂住嘴的手上。

一切恍如昨日，红披风也好，白披风也好，克拉克就在他背后，等他看完这个视频，等他泣不成声的时候从背后抱住他说那只是一个玩笑。

多年来第一次他为克拉克落下了眼泪，在这个即将永远冰封的的地方。

克拉克你个傻瓜！为什么要做的那么决绝！

视频放完了，他看不清克拉克的神情是悲伤还是释然。屏幕黑了一下去，一行白字显了出来。

“To my best Friend，Bruce Wayne. ”

他也不顾AI 的阻拦，哪怕AI变成超人的模样拦住他。

 

他走进北极的冰雪世界，任极地的风暴肆虐，麻木，痛苦，后悔和不舍已经淹没了他，如果可以在外面死去，死于冰雪之间，以冰雪为棺盖......

 

他配不上这个纯洁美好的世界。

 

（十二）

他开始有了个习惯，每年去弗罗伦萨的阿诺河边的餐厅，点一杯菲奈特布兰卡，阿福曾对他说：

“我总是想象着，当我朝对面的桌子望去，看到你带着妻子，或许还有几个孩子，那时我们两个人不用说什么，我就已经知道你过得很好。”[6]

他像是在等着什么不可及的希望，希望某一天看见克拉克坐在对桌，或许一个人坐在河边的小桌上安安静静地看书，或许和他的伴侣带着孩子过来，如果他看见了布鲁斯的话，布鲁斯会告诉服务员给他那桌送上一瓶陈年的波尔多。一个眼神就够了，只要知道他过的很好。他从不想要超人归来，克拉克过得好就够了。

布鲁斯嘲笑自己也过上了老年人的生活，如此多愁善感。

一个莽撞的青年走过时不小心撞到布鲁斯的桌子，青年用他肉眼看不见的速度，在杯子落地之间将酒一滴不落地承在酒杯中。在他的惊愕之余，青年将仍在杯中晃荡不止的酒放在他盘子边，整了整眼镜。

“抱歉，韦恩先生。”

 

Fin

 

 

[1] 出自《超人与蝙蝠侠》第一话（全民公敌）  
[2] 拉丁语的anima源自希腊语的anemos 既有灵魂的意思，也指风  
[3] 出自《快乐的科学》  
[4] 出自《悲剧的诞生》  
[5] 出自《理想国》  
[6] 出自《黑暗骑士崛起》


End file.
